Some thing's can be forgotten, other's can not
by Anonymity is crucial
Summary: Drake can't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand. He wants to forget. but when the man who caused him so mush pain show's up, will Drake have to tell someone before it gets to be too much? Or will he be too stubborn until it's too late? Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know there are tons of Drake's father abuse stories on here already, but I couldn't resisted. The temptation got to me. I just had to write something, I'm sorry. Hopefully it's okay and it doesn't suck completely. I love reviews, just saying. Also, I never got wind of Drake's father's name in any of the episodes so I just made one up. I may not mention it in this particular chapter, but eventually I will. This may be a short story or it could be many chapters, but I have other stories on here that I am also working on. I may delete two of them, but one of them I have been working on for a while now and I don't want to leave people hanging so if I don't get to this story for a bit, it's because of that. Or I'm crazy busy because even if I have like two minutes, I will try to get something down. Enough of my blabbing, lets get to what you actually care about. To those who do not read this, I am like you. I do not really read this part as well, but if you care about this story at all, you read this part here. I want at least one review per chapter please before I update it. Okay, I may just update if it's been days, but I still want one review per chapter. That's not too much to ask, right? Right!? Enjoy the chapter!**

"Josh, hurry up will ya'. I need to shower, I have a date tonight," Drake shouted through the door. He was going to be late if Josh took any longer. He was about to shout again, but he heard the shower turn off. "Finally," he mumbled to himself. Josh opened the door and stepped out with a towel in his hair and another wrapped around his body. "That's how girls wear towels Josh. Not cool." Josh just shrugged and went into their room. Drake sighed. He stepped into the bathroom and shed his clothes. The shower was nice and warm when he turned it on. That was until Megan, being the nice little sister she is, switched off the hot water. Drake was suddenly assaulted by freezing cold water and he hopped out of the shower quickly. He stumbled and grabbed the curtain. It did little to help him. The curtain was torn down as Drake fell and landed with a thud on the bathroom floor. "This has been a perfect day," Drake murmured sarcastically. He shook his head before pushing himself back up. He was clean and fresh enough for his date tonight.

"Mom, Walter I'll be back in a few hours. See you," Drake shouted as he slammed the door. He was going to meet his date at The Premiere. He slid into the car and started it up.

He arrived at The Premiere a few minutes later and parked. Drake twirled his keys as he walked in the doors. He saw his date waiting for him. She was looking hot. Drake, being Drake, strolled up to her and hooked his arm around hers. She looked at her arm and then back up at him. She had beautiful white teeth that sparkled. "Let's go catch that movie shall we?" They walked, arm and arm into theater seven.

As Drake and Sherry, his date for the night, walked out of The Premiere, they didn't noticed they were being watched. The man in the dark red truck followed Drake, silently, as he said goodnight to Sherry and began his walk home. Drake was whistling the tune to his favorite song as he walked. His hands in his pockets and his eyes sort of closed.

Soon, he arrived at his house and he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He froze, his eyes wide open, hands in his pockets and his lips still pushed out from whistling. Drake slowly relaxed his lips and shoulders and turned around. He didn't see any vehicles on the street except for the dark red truck parked a little ways down. Drake was still freaked so he ran the last five minutes back to his house. Once inside, he slammed the door and said a very quick hello to the rest of his family before sprinting up to his room and slamming the door.

Josh was sitting at the dining table with his dad, his step-mom and Megan when Drake came in. He looked up when he heard the door slam and Drake muttered a quick hello to him and the rest of their family before going to his room and slamming the door shut.

"That was weird," Audrey said before looking at her cards. "Josh, go fish."

"Hey Josh, why don't you check on Drake, make sure he's fine," Walter told his son. Josh nodded before taking a new card from the pile in front of him. He put down his last pair and started to their room to check on Drake.

Drake was sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow and rocking back and forth like a scared child. He was scared and he was still technically a child, if not in age, in actions and mind. "How…," is all he said before Josh opened the door. Drake didn't hear the door open and continued to mutter to himself and clutch the pillow.

Josh quietly entered and then shut the door. He carefully went up to Drake and tapped his shoulder. Drake flipped out. His hands flew up as if to protect his face, which sent the pillow flying into a container of pencils that crashed to the floor and freaked Drake out even further. Drake scooted away from Josh without looking up and backed himself in a corner. He was still covering his face with his arms and hands.

"Please, please don't. Not again, I've learned, just please, no more," Drake murmured almost so quiet that Josh couldn't hear him, almost. Now Josh was worried. Why would Drake think that he would hurt him? Who did Drake think he was?

"Drake, Drake, come on man, I'm not going to hurt you," Josh said quietly as he walked over to Drake. Drake was shaking, but at least he put his arms down enough to see.

"Josh?"

"Yeah man, it's me. It's just me, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That...that's fine, I was just…," Drake thought for a moment. "Deep in thought, yeah, deep in thought." Drake gave a fake smile to back up his partial lie. Drake was an amazing liar, but Josh had spent enough time around Drake to know his fake smile and when he was lying. Truth be told, only the dumbest of the dumb would have fallen for Drake's pathetic lie.

"Drake…"

"What Josh, just what," Drake almost yelled at Josh. Josh was taken aback and Drake noticed his outburst. His eyes widened and then he curled back up in a ball. "I'm sorry man, really I am. I just need some time to figure stuff out right now okay?" Josh nodded and slowly backed out of their room, leaving behind a shaking Drake, curled up in a corner. Josh carefully shut the door and turned to walk back down the stairs.

"Josh, is Drake alright?" Audrey was worried about her son. He almost never slammed the door and he never missed a family game no matter how much he hated the family part of it. It was also time for dinner. "Is he coming down? It's time for dinner," Audrey told Josh as she set the table.

"I'll go tell him," Josh responded before making his way back to their room. He knocked on the door and called to Drake. "It's time for dinner. Mom wants you to come down and eat with us."

"I'm not hungry," is all the response that Josh received. Drake never refused food. Josh opened the door and saw Drake lying on his bed, strumming a melancholy tune. He seemed kind of out of it and Josh was a little worried.

"You know that's not true Drake, you're always hungry and it's not like you to miss family game night. What's bugging you?" Josh was concerned. Drake's eyes widened a bit and his breath hitched. He started to shake and he stopped strumming. "Are you alright man?"

"Just leave," Drake said coldly.

"But-"

"I said out Josh," Drake screamed at his brother. Josh was shocked and frightened. He quickly exited the room and rushed into the living room.

"Is Drake coming son," Walter questioned. Josh looked upset. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but Drake isn't hungry."

"That boob's always hungry though," Megan said, making a point. "He ate my big cookie once, I got him back though," Megan replied evilly.

"Evil," Josh said loudly pointing at Megan before they both started laughing. They had forgotten all about Drake.

Drake sat up in his bed trying to calm himself down. He hadn't had a panic attack since… He didn't even want to think about it. Drake just brought his knees to his chest and took long, deep breaths trying to relax. His chest continued to tighten as his breaths became more of gasps. Drake uncurled and rummaged through his dresser. When he found what he was looking for, he ran into the bathroom the best he could considering he could barely breathe and locked the door. He looked at the way the razor shone in the light before bringing it down and drawing it across both wrists. Two times on either hand. Drake sighed as he grabbed some tissues to press against the cuts. His chest loosened and he could breathe okay again.

Cutting had been his release in the past and he had promised himself he would not do it again, but he was freaking out. He sat on the bathroom floor until the bleeding completely stopped. He pulled away the tissues and threw them into the waste bucket. He stood up too quickly and his his head swam. He grabbed the edge of the counter for support as his vision stabilized. Drake sighed again before looking at himself in the mirror. He looked horrid. Drake's face was pale and he was sort of clammy. He was shaking a bit, but not as bad as before. He turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face. Drake reached for the towel and dried off his face before rinsing the razer off and carefully putting it in his pocket before exiting the bathroom. He made a beeline straight into his room and quickly deposited the razor into it's hiding place.

Drake, in his hurry, had forgotten to roll down his sleeves before he left the bathroom so his new cuts were visible to anyone who happened to walk in at that moment. Luckily, he caught his slip up before anyone had seen what he had done. Drake picked up a journal that he kept by the side of his bed and slumped back against his pillow with a pen in hand. He hadn't written in it since, well, _he_ was around. He opened it to a fresh page and began his entry.

_I don't feel safe anymore. I feel like he's still here, watching me, stalking me. I had another panic attack and, I know I promised that I wouldn't, I cut myself to calm myself down. I mean I tried to take deep breaths in and out, but it didn't help. In fact, I think it got worse. Cutting seemed like the only way out. I am really sorry that I broke that promise, but I seem to break a lot recently. No one knows. I haven't even talked to mom about it. She didn't even know what he did to me. She divorced him for another reason. I know he left, but now I feel he's back. When I was walking back from the movie theater, I felt a familiar prickle in the back of my neck. I haven't felt that since I last saw him. I looked for any signs, but didn't see anything. Actually, there was a dark red truck parked on my street, but that's all. I seriously don't want him to be back. I finally got my life back together after he scrambled everything and I don't want to have to rebuild again. You know how long it takes to reshape your whole life? A really long, grueling time. I finally have a semi-perfect life. I'm good with girls, I have a great band, good friends, and a new family. I even have an awesome brother, Josh. He probably figured this out already, but I seriously need him. When he first became my brother, I wasn't sure about it. I tried to make him cool, but between you and I, he is cool the way he is. If mom hadn't met Walter, I would have had a lot more trouble rebuilding. He kind of left me gathering the strings of my life back together and trying to make something out of the broken ends. Finally, I made something beautiful and I don't want him to come back and make me re-stitch the ends back together for another time. I couldn't take anymore of him. Please don't let him be back. I know I don't do well in school, but I have people in my life that help me with that. Josh, mom, Megan, even Walter, who's a goof. A major goof, but a great dad._

Drake heard the door open and he set the journal back in it's original place. He kept the pen with it. "Hey Josh," Drake said. He felt a little better than when Josh last came in.

"Hey Drake, you okay now?"

"Better, yeah. Josh…"

"Yeah man?"

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I...I was just a little startled."

"That's fine Drake. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you," Josh said walking over to Drake, who had climbed down from his raised bed platform.

"Thanks Josh," Drake said. Suddenly, Josh got that look on his face. "Josh, don't-"

"Hug me, brother!" Josh grabbed Drake in a bear hug and picked him up. He shook Drake around before setting him down.

"That was unnecessary…"

"But…"

"But I needed that." Drake smiled and Josh did as well. They both separated and Drake went back to his bed where as Josh went to brush his teeth. "I needed that Josh. Thank you," Drake said quietly before falling asleep. He was really tired and it wasn't unlike him to love his sleep.

When Josh came back in and climbed into his bed after changing into his pajamas, he noticed that Drake was already asleep. "He sure loves his sleep," Josh said to himself. He turned over and grabbed a book on his bedside table and began reading.

It was eleven when Josh woke up to get some water. When he came back in his and Drake's room, he noticed that Drake was mumbling something incoherent in his sleep. He was also tossing and turning a lot. It looked like he was fighting something or trying to block someone or something from attacking him. As Josh got closer, the mumbling became words that became shouts.

"No, don't, please! No more, I learned, please! No, it hurts, please," Drake half screamed, half sobbed. Josh was freaking out now. He hurriedly made his way to Drake's side and started to shake him.

"Drake, Drake wake up man! It's not real, it's just a dream! Drake, wake up," Josh shouted at Drake and Drake shot upright. He shoved Josh off of him and Josh tumbled off of the platform. Drake was shaking and panting. Suddenly, his chest tightened like never before and it left him gasping. He needed his razor, but Josh would see. He seriously needed it though. He scrambled out of his bed, quickly went to the dresser and grabbed his razor before quickly, but quietly making his way to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He made five semi-deep cuts on each wrist before wadding up some toilet paper. He watched his blood run down his arms for a bit before pressing the wad of toilet paper to his cuts. The toilet paper stopped the bleeding pretty quickly and Drake went to the sink to rinse off the razor. He felt a wave of nausea hit him and he put the razor in his pocket before going to the toilet and puking. Even after Drake's stomach was emptied of its contents, he still continued to dry heave for another minute. Finally, Drake slouched back and rolled down his sleeves. He sat, breathing heavily for a few more minutes before getting up and opening the door. He quietly walked to his room and found Josh looking at him with sympathy in his eyes. He also looked scared. Josh looked down and almost gasped at what he saw. Drake followed Josh's eyesight and saw that his cuts were bleeding again and they had bled through his sleeves.

"What...what did you do Drake," Josh said in an almost whisper. Drake was freaking out now and he felt his chest begin to tighten again. Drake quickly flipped the light switch off and climbed back up to his bed.

"Goodnight Josh. We have school tomorrow and I need sleep," Drake said quickly and without emotion. He turned over in his bed so he was facing a wall and he heard Josh walk over to the platform before turning around and getting back in his bed. Drake felt tears edge their way out of his eyes and he closed them. The tears fell for five minutes as he silently cried. He finally drifted off into a light and disturbed sleep.

Josh heard Drake crying and whimpering until it stopped as Drake finally drifted off. Josh couldn't forget the sight of blood on Drake's sleeves, no matter how hard he tried. _What is Drake doing to himself_, Josh thought as he too drifted off into a light slumber. Full of worries and fear for Drake.

**Okay, so this fic is a little more...what's the word...self-harmy than anything else I have written before. I know that self-harmy isn't a word, but work with me here alright. I don't know much of depression, abuse or self-harm, but I am doing the best I can. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I just had the idea floating in my head and I am a very, dare I say, messed up person in the head. I love reviews so if you can, please do. Even if you hate it, tell me what you think by reviewing. Sorry if anything if misspelled or if it doesn't fit or for anything wrong with this story. I try to write, but I self criticize a lot and I always second guess myself. Sorry if it sucks. Anyways, thanks for reading. Until next time!**

**-AIC**


	2. Chapter 2: Just a quick note

**I am disappointed. Not a single review yet. Jeez… This story must suck. I might as well just take it down right now. So if any of you guys care about this story I am sorry. I am just asking for one review. I hate begging and I feel like I've been begging for reviews and I'm sorry. I just...nevermind…**

**-AIC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with chapter two. Since I have nothing to rant about currently, you guys are off the hook. Onto what you guys actually want to read. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I don't swear, but for some of this I think that there are a few parts that kind of need it. Like when Drake has his flashbacks. I may not write the whole word, but do a substitute like sh**. You know what I mean, but I don't have to actually write it out. Unless you don't mind. If you don't mind then tell me. Review please!**

When Drake woke up, Josh wasn't in his bed. "Figures," is all Drake said before rolling out of his bed reluctantly. Josh was always early to rise. He glanced over at the clock. In bright numbers it read ten o'clock. "Great, I'm going to be late for school." Drake was surprised that no one had bothered to come and wake him up. He got dressed, making sure to put his bloodstained shirt at the bottom of the pile, before making his way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. Drake read it out loud. "Drake, sweety, Walter and I had to go to a very important meeting. Josh said that you weren't feeling well and you had a fever so he let you sleep in today. You don't have to go to school unless you feel better. Walter and I will be back around when school ends. Love you honey, hope you feel better, love mom." Drake read the note a second time before setting it back on the counter. Josh had lied, and gotten away with it. Drake shook his head a smirk. He was proud of Josh. Drake opened the fridge and grabbed the juice container. He opened it and drank straight from the container. He could just remember when he and Josh had a minor fight about it. He could still remember what Josh had said. "_Thanks for germing up the family juice."_ Those were normal times. Good times that weren't now. Drake closed the carton back up and rummaged through the fridge for something else to eat. He gave up and closed the door. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the cereal box.

Drake grabbed a bowl and started to pour some out of the box when the phone rang. Drake cautiously went over to it and he felt the familiar prickle on the back of his neck. He picked up the phone, scared of who was on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hello son." Drake froze. It was a voice he knew so well, a voice he wanted to forget, but couldn't, a voice he hadn't heard in years. "How's your mother?"

"Better since you left," Drake spat out coldly. He was leaning against the wall and he sounded way more confident than he felt. "What do you want?"

"Now that's no way to talk to your father Drake. It looks as if you're disciplining hasn't lasted." Drake froze for a second time and he felt a panic attack coming on. His memories came flooding back, not that they had gone anywhere. He slumped against the wall and slid down to a sitting position.

_Six year old Drake was playing with a red firetruck on the floor when he heard a car door slam and in walked his father, drunk. "Daddy," Drake shouted as he stood and ran over to him. Drake grabbed his fathers waist and hugged him. _

"_Get off of me you little sh**," Drake's father yelled at him and shoved him off of him. Drake's father had been coming home drunk more often than normal. Today though, he had also lost his job. "Is your mother home," he spat. Drake shook his head, hurt by his father pushing him down. "Good."_

_Drake's father, Nathan, dragged Drake into the garage and threw him on the floor. Nathan shut the door and walked drunkenly over to a shivering Drake. The cement garage floor was cold and Drake only had on thin pajamas. Nathan pulled Drake up by the hair and threw him against the wall. Drake cried out in pain and fright. He fell to the floor as Nathan started to beat him and kick him. _

"_Get up you piece of sh**," Nathan screamed at Drake before kicking him in the stomach really hard. Drake groaned and tried to get up. He was bruised and beaten and wanted his old dad back. Drake slowly made his way to his feet, but apparently he was too slow for his father. "That's it," Nathan said and undid his belt. _

_He made Drake face the wall and began whipping him with the belt. Twenty lashes for being to slow to get up, ten more for making Nathan lose his job and then five extra. Drake collapsed when Nathan was done. His father tossed him a new set of pajamas to put on after he cleaned himself up. Drake staggered into the house and into the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and began to dab his injuries. It stung, but Drake never cried out. He changed into his new pajamas and went back to playing with his firetruck while his father slept on the couch. Little did he know this was the first of many beatings._

Drake sat panting against the wall of the kitchen with the phone still clutched in his hand. He could hear his father laughing over the phone. This was how Josh found Drake when he got back. He had asked if he was allowed to go home and check on Drake and make sure he was alright. The teachers and principal agreed, Josh was a good student and would make up his work.

Josh opened the front door and he heard laughing and heavy breathing. He silently shut the door and peeked in the kitchen. Drake was slumped against the wall, trying not to have a panic attack and he was on the phone with someone who was laughing. Drake eventually put the phone back to his ear.

"What do you want Nathan," Drake said coldly.

"I want what you took from me. I lost Audrey and my little girl because of you you little piece of sh**! I will get you back. I know this phone number, I know where you live of course and pretty much everything about you right now. Good luck hiding Drake, you can't go anywhere that I won't find you." With that the line went dead. Josh could sort of hear pieces of the conversation, but not much. Drake slowly stood up and put the phone back in it's place. Drake exited the kitchen and Josh went back out the door and walked in again right as Drake was walking by to have the illusion that he was just coming home. After all, Josh was a magician.

"Hey Josh. Wha...what are you doing home," Drake said nervously and quickly. Josh could tell he was freaked out and scared.

"I was allowed to come home and check on you." Drake just nodded before he felt his chest tighten again.

"No, not now," Drake hissed through gritted teeth. He couldn't have a panic attack now.

"What's wrong Drake?" Drake just started to take deep breaths, but ended up hyperventilating. He staggered away and towards his bedroom. Josh followed him closely to make sure that Drake didn't collapse. Drake hurried into his and Josh's room before slamming the door and grabbing his razor. He slid it across his wrists twice after locking the door, or so he thought. Drake watched the blood slide across his skin as he reached for some tissues.

Josh opened the bedroom door to see Drake reaching for some tissues. He looked at Drake and Drake looked at him. Drake looked completely flabbergasted and entirely afraid. Josh scanned the scene. Drake held a very sharp razor that had blood on it and Drake also had four cuts on his wrists, two on each. Josh's mouth fell open. Drake dropped the razor and his wrists continued to bleed, the blood falling onto the floor.

"Drake," is all Josh could choke out before he turned away and slammed the door. Josh couldn't believe it. One of the most popular guys in school, the lady's man, his brother, Drake Parker, cuts. He couldn't believe it.

Drake just stood there for what seemed like hours before he remembered that his wrists were bleeding. He quickly grabbed some tissues and stopped the blood flow. Josh had seen. He hadn't seen the scars, but he had actually caught him in the act. Not even Megan or his mom had caught him. He had done it countless other times after some pretty severe panic attacks, but that was years ago. Until recently he hadn't needed his release. Drake grabbed his journal and pen and began to scribble stuff down.

_Why did it have to be Josh? He found out that I cut. In fact, he caught me cutting! This is just great. Just great, now he's going to tell mom and Walter because he can't keep anything to himself and then I'm going to have to explain why I cut. Then they will wonder why I didn't tell anyone before, they'll worry about me and I'll have to have a therapist. I might even have to go to one of those psychiatric hospitals. That will be just great. I might as well just find Nathan and let him kill me now. Probably save me the pain. Maybe I can just cut deeper next time. See if I'll bleed out. I won't be missed. Oh wait, yeah I will. Even though Megan doesn't show it, I know she loves me, and Josh, even though he doesn't need me at all, he might still miss me. Mom will definitely miss me and Walter probably will too. My band and my friends. Actually, I don't know if I really have any other real friends other than Josh. I bet there's a few girls that would miss me. I probably shouldn't kill myself. If anything, I'll let Nathan do it. I can't keep any promises though. I can't keep any promises…_

Drake stopped writing because he couldn't continue. He just slouched to the ground and completely broke down.

**There a second chapter finished. Would you like longer chapters, shorter chapters or are they good the way they are? Tell me please, I want to make this story good. So please review, and stay tuned! Until next time!**

**-AIC**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back and blah dee blah dee blah. I already know this chapter's weak so don't tell me. I just haven't been very into anything right now. It's like I can't think straight and I have this major case of writer's block and truthfully, I don't know where I'm taking this story. So here's another chapter or whatever…**

Drake didn't come out of his room for days. He just sat there, in his bed, writing in his journal. Josh wouldn't talk to him ever since he had caught him cutting. Drake had never felt so surrounded yet so alone. Even when he was younger and his father, no, Walter's his father, when _Nathan_ was still here and still beating him. Drake felt so alone. Almost every hour he had at least one new cut across one of his wrists or both. He strummed a few chords on his guitar before his chest would tighten and he would need to feel the cool metal against skin. Just a few chords before he needed to watch his blood drip and fall, the life giving blood, watch it flow away, silently, swiftly. After so many times of cutting, he no longer felt the pain. All he felt was refreshing release. He filled up at least a page in his journal from when Josh discovered he cut to now. He couldn't stand much more of this. He was silently dying. He was a china doll that had been chipped, cracked, battered and beaten. He had finally broken after years of wear and tear. He had broken like Humpty Dumpty, even all of the king's men couldn't put him back together again. The pieces could not be reglued. Drake had shattered. His body still was there, but inside he was broken, shattered, crushed, beaten, destroyed. He had been abandoned. His soul had died and it was only a matter of time before his body followed suit. No one would miss him. He would finally get that sweet sweet release that he had gotten in smaller form every time he cut. Josh wouldn't talk to him, Megan couldn't care less about him, his mother hadn't spoken to him in days and Walter didn't really seem like a person that would miss him.

Josh was starting to worry a lot more than before after Drake missed a week of school. His band and a bunch of other people at school were asking about him. Josh couldn't answer. His normally straight A's deteriorated and he barely spoke to anyone in class. He of course did his homework, but he had trouble participating in class because his mind kept wandering to Drake and if he was alright. Josh only saw Drake briefly when he took food up for him and then went back up to collect the plate. Usually, the food was mostly untouched and Drake just sat with his back to the door, sometimes strumming his guitar, other times writing in his journal, but mainly just sitting there. Audrey, Megan and his father were all different as well. Drake's behavior was affecting everyone. Megan no longer pulled pranks on anyone and just shut herself in her room to cry. Walter, once a light-hearted goofball, was now just boring. He did his weather reports with a fake smile that you could easily see right through to the sadness and worry that it tried in vain to conceal. Audrey tried her best to pull everyone back together, but it had hit her the hardest. Drake was her biological son and he was usually so active, so full of music, got into trouble and got out of it without any punishment. Drake never came out of his room.

Eventually, the tension snapped like a rubber band that was stretched beyond its limit. Josh came home from work to find his parents bickering.

"I don't know what to do anymore! I haven't seen Drake for days now. You haven't been helping me at all around here. Megan's locked herself in her room, probably crying again, Josh is struggling in school, which he used to be amazing in, and you haven't done anything around here. I have been cooking, cleaning and working my butt off trying to keep this family together. What have you done? You've put on a fake smile, done a weather forecast and then come home. You haven't helped around here at all," Audrey screamed at Walter. They had all been hit hard by Drake's behavior recently, but Audrey was losing it. "I'm taking a break for a bit. I'm staying at a near by hotel so that I can easily come home, but I can take a break. I hate leaving Walter, I really do, but I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry," is all Audrey said before grabbing a small suitcase at her feet, grabbing the car keys and walking out into the garage. Josh heard the car start and saw her pulling out of the driveway. He watched as she drove away down the street and walked silently into the kitchen. Walter went into his and Audrey's room before closing the door and locking it. Drake was destroying this family without lifting a finger.

"Was that my fault," called a voice from the doorway. "Oh, no it was probably my son, he sure knows how to screw up a family." Josh remained silent as he went over to see who it was. There was a man standing in the doorway. He was about six foot, had dark brown hair and looked very similar to Drake.

"Who are you," Josh called as he stepped from the kitchen. The man's gaze landed on him and right then Josh knew that this man was crazy.

"Why, I'm Drake's father Nathan." Nathan stepped into the house and began to make his way toward where Drake had hidden himself. Josh ran at Nathan and jumped on him. Nathan stumbled and slammed Josh into a wall, stunning him briefly. "Stupid kid." Nathan grabbed a vase and smashed it over Josh's head, knocking him out cold. "Time for a family reunion," Nathan said with a very maniacal grin as he pushed open the door separating him and his son.

**So really short chapter, but you guys just forgive me alright? I'm trying...Reviews make my day brighter. This will be the last time I ask. Sorry this chapters so short. Until next time!**

**-AIC**


End file.
